


Companionship

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cuddiling, F/F, Petplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet night at home for Mami, with a new movie and her pet Rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

  “I’ll be with you, Ichirio. Forever.” The two leads kissed each other in front of the sunset as the credits begin to roll. Sniffling, Mami grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Oh, it was so _romantic_ , the way they stayed with each other through thick and thin, and the seaside confession and- Mami reached down and scooped Rosso into a hug as she cried over the love and passion in the movie. Her pet, rudely awakened from her nap, squawked and tried to get away from the clingy girl.  
  
Remembering herself, Mami let Rosso go. The fox climbed down to the floor and away from Mami, shooting her a distrustful look. Regret filled Mami. Animals depended on their owner for security and comfort, and she shouldn’t betray that trust just because she was feeling emotional.  
  
“I’m sorry, Rosso, I’m sorry. Come here and let me make it up to you.”  
  
Rosso stared at her for a minute before reluctantly coming back and hopping up onto Mami’s lap. She gingerly settled back down, keeping an eye on Mami’s hands. Mami slowly stroked Rosso’s head, calming her down. Eventually, Rosso closed her eyes and started pressing against Mami’s palm.  
  
Smiling, Mami started using longer strokes, running down Rosso’s neck and back. Rosso made a sound of contentment in the back of her throat and laid her head against Mami’s ample breasts. Mami scooped her up in her arms, gently this time, and held the fox against her.  
  
“I’m so glad to have you back, Kyouko,” she whispered to her pet. “Please, don’t ever leave me again.”  
  
Mami felt her tears trickling across Rosso’s scalp as she held her against herself. Rosso whined, and placed a paw against Mami’s cheek. Mami bit down the approaching sobs and nodded towards her pet.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, Rosso, this time should be for you. It won’t happen again.” Mami took a few deep breaths, centering herself. “Now, you’ve been a good fox, but I haven’t been a very good Mistress tonight. How about I make it up to you?” Rosso perked up at that, but then she frowned. Her eyes left Mami’s for an instance before she responded.  
  
“Mami, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. If you just want to cuddle with me for a while that’s fine too.” Kyouko squeezed Mami’s shoulder in a gesture of support. “I’m fine with whatever you want.” Mami took a deep breath before wiping her eyes.  
  
“Pets- pets shouldn’t speak, Rosso. Now how about I give you your reward?” Kyouko studied Mami’s face for a minute before nodding and slipping back into the persona of Rosso. She sat up and begged, arching her back to push out her petite breasts before licking Mami’s face. Mami giggled, pushing Rosso away.  
  
“Stop it Rosso, that tickles!” The fox smirked, seeing that Mami happy again, before rubbing her core up and down Mami’s bare thigh, sending a spark of pleasure through her. Mami reached up and adjusted Rosso’s headband, which had become a bit crooked in the excitement.  
  
Mami smiled and stood up, scooping Rosso in her arms as she did so. As she carried her pet off to the bedroom, she remembered a conversation she had had earlier in the day.  
  
“Kaname-san was talking to me at school. She was wondering if she could bring Violetta and Blu over for a playdate. Maybe this weekend?” Rosso yipped in agreement as the bedroom door swung shut.  
  
Pets needed a lot of socialization, after all.  
 


End file.
